Discussion Inter-Maison (DIM) n2 : Poufsouffle
by Eyota James
Summary: Les Discussion Inter-Maison ont été crée par une élève et 3 des ses amis, chacun de maisons différentes. Chaque soirée annonce un nouveau débat sur un thème particulier, certains personnages de l'histoire, les maisons, les animaux... Aujourd'hui pour la 2ème réunions Poufsouffle est à l'honneur ! HP/OS/OC uniquement


Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui on part sur une DIM de type maison. On parle de Poufsouffle pour la première concernant ce thème, je voulais vraiment défendre nos valeurs ^^

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling mais les personnages sont à moi ainsi que les dialogues./span/p

Je m'excuse s'il y a encore quelques fautes qui sont là.

* * *

K.-Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour cette deuxième DIM !

J.-On va être obligé de faire ça chaque fois ?

A.-Je vais être obligé de te lancer des silencio tout le temps ?

K.-Vous n'allez pas commencer vous ! Les prochaines séances et celle-ci seront consacrés au maison. Et aujourd'hui particulièrement sur la maison Poufsouffle !

J.- Quoi ?! On commence par les blaireaux ?

A.-Nous sommes les meilleurs que veux-tu ?

C.- Moi je voudrais qu'on arrête de vous dénigrer.

J.-Vous idolâtrer oui !

A.-Haha. Tu plaisantes j'espère ? On est la risée de Poudlard !

J.-Tout autant que nous !

C.-Josh, je peux t'assurer que t'es bien dorlotée toi. On se moque de vous parce que vous avez trop le nez dans les livres mais votre cerveau vous démarque…

K.-Alors qu'eux c'est parce que les gens les trouve inutile.

C.-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche…

J.-Pfff. Vous exagérez tellement.

A.-Hélas non…

C.-Ne fais pas la victime non plus toi !

A.-Haha, mais ça me rend craquant !

J.-Tu vois Katy ! C'est comme ça qu'il séduit les filles ! Il se fait passer pour la victime et se fait embrasser par une belle blonde.

K.-Josh ! Ferme là !

A.-Hé ! Comment tu qualifies ma copine toi ?

C.-On ne dit pas "une belle blonde" on dit "une sublime femme aux cheveux blond comme le blé et le soleil".

J.- Haha ! Tes chevilles vont bien ?

C.- Pas autant que ta lourdeur…

K.- S'il vous plaît, on peut revenir au sujet de base ?

A.- Oui ! Moi je veux bien. Je comprends pas pourquoi les gens nous détestent… Ça me rends triste…

J.- T'es aussi chiant que les gens de ta maison. Un vrai rabat-joie !

C.- Pourtant ils ont les plus belles qualités…

J.- Mais ils sont barbants ! Et putain ce que vous êtes sentimentales…

C.- Faux ! Ça ne dépends pas de la maison ça ! Tu trouveras très bien des sentimentales à Gryffondor.

K.- Moins chez les Serpy' mais t'en trouves.

J.- Pathétique… Nous on est des durs !

A.- C'est pour ça que t'as chialé le jour où ton bouquin préféré a été enlevé de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ?

J.- Mais chut ! Fallait pas le dire ça, pis j'ai pas pleuré…

C.- T'avais une poussière dans l'oeil ouais, on la connait cette excuse, depuis le temps !

K.- BON ! Lançons les hostilités tout de suite ! Je vais, aujourd'hui du moins, me comporter comme une anti-pouffy' et pour cette fois, qui n'appartient à aucune maison. Convainquez moi de vous choisir.

J.- Moi aussi je veux faire un anti-Pouffy' ! Mais moi je change pas de maison et bien évidemment, je contrerais tous tes arguments.

C.- Moi je fais le 2ème rôle de Poufsouffle.

A.- Pour commencer, nous n'avons aucun Mangemort dans notre maison, que ce soit pendant la 1ère guerre magique ou la 2ème. Nous n'avons AUCUN partisan de Voldemort, ni de Gellert d'ailleurs.

J.- Dommage, j'adore les Mangemorts.

C.-Katy !

J.- Je crois qu'elle va s'évanouir chaque fois que je dirais des choses qui sont interdites…

A.- Aguamenti !

K.- Josh ! Ne… Redis… PLUS JAMAIS… Que tu aimes… Les partisans.

J.- Je joue un rôle Kat' !

K.- Ouais bas ne rentre pas trop dedans non plus !

C.- Bon ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'imagine que si tu es Voldemort, tu veux des mangemorts loyaux et dévoués ?

J.- Oui !

A.- Katy ! Elle va s'évanouir tout le temps ?

C.- Aguamenti !

J.- Elle est de plus en plus fragiles.

K.- Pardon, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai…

C.- Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer ?

K.- Non ça ira. Merci.

C.- Bien. Les poufsouffle donc, sont fidèles et loyaux. Que ce soit à leur conviction ou à quelqu'un. Donc il te faudrait des gens comme nous..

J.- Alors pourquoi aucun n'est Mangemort si vous êtes loyaux ?

A.- Parce que nous sommes des gens bien pardi.

C.- Nous respectons nos convictions…

A.- Et nous sommes tolérants. C'est le critère qu'il manquait à chaque partisan. Il voulait le Sang-Pur tandis que nous voulions une vie merveilleuse pour tous quel qu'il soit.

J.- Toujours une histoire de belle vie.

C.- Je trouve que tu parles pas beaucoup Katy…

K.- Hein ? Oh, pardon… Je me sens pas très bien, je vais aller rencontrer mon lit, t'avais raison. Ça passera peut-être…

A.- Tu nous envoie le signal s'il y a un problème !

K.- Oui… oui..

C.- Tu veux que je t'accompagne Kaka' ?

K.- Non ! Ça devrait aller, merci.

J.- T'es sûr ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

K.- Ça va aller, je vais pas te refaire faire les 7 étages. Je vous envoie un mot quand je suis arrivée.

J&A&C- Salut Kat'

K.- Bisous…

A.- Je la trouve étrange ces derniers temps…

C.- Mh… T'en sais quelque chose Josh ? D'ailleurs, elle parlait de quoi en parlant des 7 étages ?

J.- J'ai ma petite idée en tête. Et à la première DIM elle était pas dans son assiette, je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner et j'ai dû me taper pas mal d'étage… Fallait descendre jusqu'au cachots pour sa salle commune et remonter jusqu'à la mienne.

A.- Si elle nous cache quelque chose se serait bien que tu nous dises.

J.- Non, c'est tout l'art de cacher quelque chose, que ce ne soit pas découvert.

C.- C'est important ?

J.- Pour elle oui. Mais rien de grave.

A.- Sûr ?

J.- Sûr ! Promis, croix de Bertie Crochue croix de chocogrenouille.

C.- D'ailleurs tu lui en devait 3. Mais passons. L'important c'est qu'elle n'est pas de grave problème de santé. Continuons donc. On parlait des qualités de Poufsouffle.

A.- Ah oui ! La tolérance me semble-t-il.

J.- On parlait de belle vie.

C.- Oui je crois bien.

J.- Donc vous êtes tolérants, super…

A.- Oui mais pas que ! On est patient par exemple. C'est pour ça que j'attends autant avant de te mettre une beigne, avant c'est les silencio, après je te frappe.

J.- Ah… Je comprends mieux !

C.- Et nous travaillons dur pour arriver à nos fins. Le travail acharné c'est une de nos qualités aussi.

J.- Ouais mais je m'en fiche des études. Pis vous finissez au mieux nettoyeur de chiottes du ministère.

A.- Que tu crois. Pendant que vos cerveaux ne vous servent qu'à être sportif, parce que disons le, tous les Serdy' connu sont des sportifs, nous les Pouffy', on est pas nettoyeur de toilettes comme tu dis. On est Ministre de la Magie. Trois d'entre nous l'ont été. Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez vous en vantez, vous.

C.- Je pense que tu viens de toucher son égo…

J.- Nous devenons professeurs nous !

A.- Nous aussi. Et d'ailleurs, que devenez vous sans élèves ? Si on enlève notre maison c'est environ cent-quarante élèves que vous enlevez, sept classes et donc des sous sur ton salaire, voir ton poste. Nous sommes essentielles.

J.- Ok et c'est tout ! Vous êtes inutiles…

A.- Nous avons des carrières au Mangemagot pour faire régner l'ordre, nous sommes justes…

J.- Gnagna nous sommes justes… Nan mais écoute le Chloris !

C.- Je...

A.- En attendant on ne finit pas fou de chagrin, à errer dans de toilettes, à chialer comme des fillettes ou comme des traîtres. Sans vous, l'armée de Dumbledore aurait réussi.

J.- En attendant on invente pas que des mousses auto-moussante !

A.- C'est dans vos putains de qualités ça, c'est NORMAL ! Dois-je aussi te rappeler que le créateur de Pré-Au-Lard appartenait à notre maison et que t'es bien content de pouvoir sortir de ce château pourri quand tu le veux.

C.- Les gars, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là…. Pas besoin de se taper dessus, ok ? Aaron, ne soupire pas comme ça, on va rentrer chacun dans nos salles communes nous détendre avant de dormir d'accord ? Aaron. Putain. Des fois j'en peux plus avec lui. Il arrive qu'il parte comme ça sans me prévenir, sans un mot. Comme là, il se lève prend son manteau, furieux et s'en va. Josh ? Tu fais quoi là ?

J.- EN ATTENDANT JE SAIS CE QU'A NOTRE MEILLEURE AMIE ! ALORS QUE TU N'ES PAS CAPABLE DE COMPRENDRE CE QU'ELLE A…

C.- JOSH. FERME LA. Tu vas réveiller tout le château.

J.- Je m'en fiche. Bonne nuit Chloris.

C.- Que, quoi ? Mais bon sang qu'avez vous tous ce soir ? Grr. Et c'est encore bibi qui va devoir ranger tout ça… Bon bas c'est partit.

* * *

La troisième DIM est en cours, je pense que vous l'aurez avant le mois prochain :P


End file.
